


Fanmix: Heartbeats (Scisaac)

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Season/Series 02, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I made last year but never posted, so it's mostly S2-centric. I've fallen in love with the idea of these two as a pairing, even though it'll probably never happen. Their bromance on the show is more than enough though. Full mix is available. If you want separate song links, just ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: Heartbeats (Scisaac)

[](http://i.imgur.com/AUNlzU4.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/aYLoXic.png)   
[{download}](http://www.2shared.com/file/MelQA24L/Heartbeats_-_Scisaac.html)

 

**1\. Crystalised (Dark Sky Remix) - The xx**  
[(♫)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6yp3YJTOx-Y)

You've applied the pressure  
To have me crystalised  
And you have got the faith  
That I could bring paradise

I'll forgive and forget  
Before I'm paralyzed  
Do I have to keep up the pace  
To keep you satisfied?

Things have gotten closer to the sun  
And I've done things in small doses  
So don't think that I'm pushing you away  
When you're the one that I've kept closest

 

**2\. Not One, But Two - Now Now Every Children**  
[(♫)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4FCLVYNd80)

You run to you room  
And tell me what to do with what  
You've given everyone a scare  
And i know you're scared  
But you can't keep holding out like this today

 

**3\. Heartbeats - The Knife**  
[(♫)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxEPKvVwyJM)

One night of magic rush  
The start - a simple touch  
One night to push and scream  
And then relief  
Ten days of perfect tunes  
The colors red and blue  
We had a promise made  
We were in love

To call for hands of above to lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough for me, no  
To call for hands of above to lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough for me, oh

And you, you knew the hand of a devil  
And you kept us awake with wolves teeth  
Sharing different heartbeats in one night

 

**4\. fog - mathbonus**  
[(♫)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlLI0jttlNU)

 

**5\. Anything Could Happen (Liam Mercier Remix) - Ellie Goulding**  
[(♫)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpqZvavC0UE)

After the war we said we'd fight together  
I guess we thought that's just what humans do  
Letting darkness grow  
As if we need its palette and we need its colour  
But now I've seen it through  
And now I know the truth

That anything could happen

 

**6\. Broken Bones - The Holidays**  
[(♫)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P87Go331uyM)

I'm nothing more than a bag of bones  
With a pair of shoes and overcoat  
I'll elevate just to feel my toes  
In a sunny place where you feel at home

Just show me your broken bones, you'll be fine  
Just show me your broken bones, and I'll show you mine

I know damn well, we're both alright  
But I close my eyes every time

 

**7\. Wait - M83**  
[(♫)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAwYodrBr2Q)

Send your dreams  
Where nobody hides  
Give your tears  
To the tide  
No time  
No time  
There's no end  
There is no goodbye  
Disappear  
With the night

 

**8\. Lone Wolf - Mesita**  
[(♫)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPtu5RLC1hc)

Born a beast  
In the fields out off  
I've no place in their world 

Sunny day  
And the clouds array  
On my own here on out 

Cause i am  
A lone wolf  
I was born a distant beast  
I will claw to get away  



End file.
